


The Stuff of Dreams

by adamparrish, forcesensitive



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: (In relation to Adam and his father.), Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamparrish/pseuds/adamparrish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcesensitive/pseuds/forcesensitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ronan opens his eyes, he’s staring straight ahead, facing the wall, but there's something else in front of him. It takes him a second to register what he's looking at, and when he does he's so shocked he has to remind himself to breathe. In front of him is a delicate being made of summertime and dreams.</p>
<p>“Adam,” Ronan whispers, somehow knowing the boy’s name, though he hadn’t asked and had never been told. He knows because this boy is a part of him. He knows because he dreamt this boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stuff of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more chapters

Ronan was dreaming. Tall trees loomed over him on all sides, covering the ground in shadows and blocking out the sun. Despite the lack of light, Ronan could make out the figure of a boy lingering by one of the pines, running his fingers along the smooth bark.

The boy had been in many of his past dreams, and he had always been the one thing Ronan could count on among night terrors and other horrors. There were times, though, that the boy was accompanied by the things of nightmares.

He had never before been able to reach the boy, but somehow, today, he seemed more… real. Ronan began to walk forward slowly and make his way toward the boy. He pushed branches away as he walked, but he didn't take his eyes off of the boy. He couldn't. He couldn't risk him vanishing like all the other times when he got too close. The closer he got to the boy, the more the feeling of dread grew. He wanted more than anything to reach him, to take a closer look at him, but he felt as if something was going to go wrong. Something always did.  
  
Within seconds, a second figure had come into view. The larger form of a man was slowly stepping out of the trees. Only a dark silhouette against the backdrop of dim forest light, he approached the boy. It was within those seconds that the forest seemed to grow dimmer yet, almost as though the sun had gone away completely, afraid of what was to come next.

The man seemed to be upset, maybe angry, but Ronan couldn’t get a clear view from where he was standing. He had already gotten closer than before, though, because the man usually appeared sooner, before Ronan even got close enough for the boy to hear him if he spoke. That was the point at which Ronan usually gave up and turned away, knowing all too well what would come next. It was very rare that his dreams didn’t turn into nightmares, and more often than not, they involved the boy and the man. Something was different for Ronan this time, though. He couldn’t leave or turn away, simply fixated on the two other figures, now only feet away from him.

Even though he knew what happened next, when the events unfolded themselves they always came as a surprise to Ronan. He couldn’t hear anything that the man was shouting, but he could see the rage on his face. The boy was silent. This was something Ronan knew to be normal, but he had never gotten used to it. Things from that point on always seemed to play out in slow motion… And maybe they did. Ronan couldn’t be sure. The man's arm swung in an upward motion from his side, fueled by some sort of anger that Ronan would never have thought could be directed toward the boy. His fist had connected with the side of the boy’s face, and a loud crack, one of the only sounds that Ronan had heard from the two figures, echoed through the forest.

A sudden rush of adrenaline filled Ronan, and he sprinted forward to grab the boy by the wrist, pulling him out of the way before the man could strike him again. The boy looked at Ronan for the first time, studying him, his bright blue eyes wide with terror, changing only slightly when he realized that it wasn’t his father who had grabbed him. The boy opened his mouth to speak, but Ronan blacked out before he could hear a word he had to say.

* * *

When Ronan opens his eyes, he’s staring straight ahead, facing the wall, but there's something else in front of him. It takes him a second to register what he's looking at, and when he does he's so shocked he has to remind himself to breathe. In front of him is a delicate being made of summertime and dreams.

“Adam,” Ronan whispers, somehow knowing the boy’s name, though he hadn’t asked and had never been told. He knows because this boy is a part of him. He knows because he dreamt this boy. 


End file.
